


Kidnapped

by TayTayCap93



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: When Maka turned twenty-one her friend Crona was kidnapped by a mysterious group.





	Kidnapped

When I turned twenty-one my friend Crona was kidnapped by a mysterious group.

 

The story starts off at night with My friends Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid (aka Death The Kid), Soul, Black Star, Crona, and I were at the strip. The night would be the time when you see a band playing on a stage while a performer was at another stage.

 

The streets were colored with yellow, white, and red lights. The street was filled with people of all ages. On the sides there would be people in costume or wearing a skimpy outfit. You can take a photo with him or her for any amount of cash you’re willing to give.

 

I like going to the strip for the bands that perform there. My friends Patty, Tsubaki, Liz, and Death The Kid (or just Kid) would agree with me.

 

Soul and another friend who goes by Black Star like the strip because of quote on quote “Hot babes.” They don’t mind paying to take a photo with any of them.

 

Unlike everyone else Crona has only lived in Las Vegas for a year and Crona has never been to the strip. Unlike most of my friends Crona is a shy and nervous person.

 

To start things off we all got a beer, a bud light. Crona was hesitant at first. “Is that alcohol? I never had alcohol and I can’t handle alcohol.”

 

“Relax.” Soul said with his usual cool guy tone, “Its just beer it’s not that strong.” Crona took a sip. Then took another and another until it started to have an affect. It was nice to see Crona relaxed. Now that I thought about it was the first I’ve seen Crona relax at all since we’ve met.

 

A couple of hours later were drunk dancing to music or taking photos with the people in costume. One woman I remember was named Blair and she dressed up like a sexy witch. She had purple, shoulder length hair and wore a black skimpy witch outfit.

At some point Patty almost stripped herself naked. Thankfully Liz was able to stop her.

 

* * *

 

The buz was starting to wear off when a group of shady people came up to us. They invited us to join them at their house party. We turned down the invite and went home.

 

Kid, Patty, and Liz went to their apartment, Black Star and Tsubaki went to their apartment, Soul went back to our place, and I escorted Crona home. We started walking to that apartment Crona was staying at.

 

The trip wasn’t safe and sound. The same people who tried to get us to come to their place followed us in a white Van. We tried to loose them but they wouldn’t give up.

 

I attempted to call the cops but one of them shot my cell phone out of my hand. The same thing happened to Crona’s phone. The van drove up to us. The door opened and a large man in black and white clothing grabbed Crona by the waist and pulled Crona into the car. Once the door was closed the car drove off with speed. 

 

I went to the nearest house. Borrowed their phone and called the cops. I told them what happened. Then I called everyone and told them what happened.

 

I never saw Crona again after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video from Mr Nightmare on YouTube


End file.
